Character Page Coding/Apollo Helios Olympian
Information Appearance With his unusual steely blue eyes and tidy blonde hair, Apollo knows that he's hot. He is identical to his younger sister, Artemis, except with one glaring difference: His eyes always have some sort of hidden fire in them, while hers look like blue crystals. Apollo shares tanned skin with his adoptive family and is known to protect his younger sister at any cost. Apollo knows he's handsome and loves using that to attract women. Apollo Olympian is modeled by Lucas Till. History Zephrys Olympian and Harriet Foster, two seventh years at Hogwarts, and a couple, were just your ordiniary couple. Working through school and post-school stuff, they however came to the topic of engagement. Zephrys quickly proposed to Harriet after graduation and they married. However, during her first pregnancy, Harriet and Zephrys quickly encountered a problem that would eventually prevent Harriet from anymore natural births and the young couple turned to adoption to fulfill their growing needs for children. On June 6th, in a little town off of the east coast, a muggle couple was expecting their first child, however, much to their surprise, it wasn't one, but two! Fraternal twins, not what they were expecting. Apollo was the first one born and got his name from the gods of the sun, while his twin sister was named after the goddesses of the moon. However, tragedy would soon strike the family. Artemis' birth was too hard on their mother and she died after Artemis emerged. This would shape the twins' first six years of life. Their father would turn to drink and abuse to cover his losses. Apollo would always put himself in front of Artemis to protect her from the abuse and that would eventually land him in the hospital one day. However, the six-year-old twins would then be found to be in an abusive home and were immediately taken away by social services. It was then that Harriet and Zephrys would find them. The couple brought the twins home and immediately adopted them several days later. Apollo's first sign of magic came as a surprise to him and the family. Everyone was outside and it was around when they were 7. Apollo was tossed to the ground by accident due to Ares tackling him, however, when Ares got off of Apollo, he wasn't injured at all. When Zephyrs ran a spell over the ground, he realised that Apollo had formed a little mattress with his magic when he was tossed to the ground. Apollo is now 13 and a third-year student at Hogwarts. He is in Ravenclaw and always spends more time with Artemis than anyone. Personality Even since he was a baby, Apollo has always been the quieter one between Artemis and him. Even though he's quiet, he's observant, not as observant as his sister, but observant nonetheless. Apollo is extremely determined, not only to keep his family from falling apart, but to also keep his younger sister safe. (Even though she can kick his arse. Don't tell him that.) He never minces words if needed to speak, which can sometimes cause trouble for him, but he can defend himself better than probably anyone else in their family can, besides Artemis. Both of the twins know that they don't appear to be much, however, they use that to their advantage. Artemis attracts attention and Apollo strikes from the shadows. Just remember one thing when facing off against the devil twins as they're called: Make one mistake, that's your downfall. Oh, let's not forget his quality of giving his twin a hard time. Artemis and Apollo bicker all the time and it's hard not to see only one around. Wherever one is, the other one is close behind. They're not called the 'Devil Twins' for no reason... Skills and Magical Abilities Archery: Apollo has taught himself from an extremely young age how to be a proper archer and he excels at it. He can fire up to three arrows at once and not have them miss their targets. Apollo is also an extremely quick fighter, though not as quick as Artemis. Marksman: Apollo is extremely perceptive and is a dangerous foe to have. He possesses unkeen eyesight and can pick up patterns extremely quickly. Apollo can bounce arrows off of walls and other things and still have them hit their intended targets. Acrobatics: Apollo is flexible and can fend off more than one opponent using only his unarmed combat skills. However, Artemis has always been able to beat him, so they work together, covering all bases. Hidden Movement: Artemis and Apollo both share the inherent ability of appearing and disappearing from plain sight. It is most likely a way their magic manifested during their childhood years to fulfill their wishes of not being seen. Chances are that evey though you may not see them, they'll always see you. Trivia House Crest Gif Word Bubble Coding } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #B24C26 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Character Page } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #B24C26 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Skills and Magical Abilities = Archery: Apollo has taught himself from an extremely young age how to be a proper archer and he excels at it. He can fire up to three arrows at once and not have them miss their targets. Apollo is also an extremely quick fighter, though not as quick as Artemis. Marksman: Apollo is extremely perceptive and is a dangerous foe to have. He possesses unkeen eyesight and can pick up patterns extremely quickly. Apollo can bounce arrows off of walls and other things and still have them hit their intended targets. Acrobatics: Apollo is flexible and can fend off more than one opponent using only his unarmed combat skills. However, Artemis has always been able to beat him, so they work together, covering all bases. Hidden Movement: Artemis and Apollo both share the inherent ability of appearing and disappearing from plain sight. It is most likely a way their magic manifested during their childhood years to fulfill their wishes of not being seen. Chances are that evey though you may not see them, they'll always see you. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = |Favorite Drink = |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = |Relationship Status = |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = Apollo_Gif_3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }}